Pressure
by cactus452
Summary: Third in my Carlisle/Alice series. Takes place during Eclipse after Alice misses the vampire in Bells'a room.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**Third in the series takes place during Eclipse.**

**Pressure**

Alice sat in the armchair, legs curled under her as she explored the different paths of the future.

Her black eyes flickering in and out of focus as she continued searching.

She hadn't hunted in over a week, the dark circles under her eyes making her look gaunt and thinner than normal.

She knew Jasper was worried about her, but he knew well enough she was better left alone right now.

Frustration bubbled up.

How had she missed it?

Her gift was supposed to help her watch out for the ones she loved, so how could she have missed something this important?

She pushed her mind from the future to the past, going over every second she'd spent in Volterra.

She repressed a shudder forcing herself to concentrate, to find anything that might give her some clue what they were planning.

But there was nothing.

If it wasn't the Volturi who was it?

She went into the future again trying to find another thread, anything, there had to be something.

Why couldn't she find it?

Growling in frustration she flung a cushion across the room, it smashed into one of the crystal vases knocking it to the floor.

Great she hadn't even seen that would happen!

Rubbing her hands tiredly over her face, taking a deep calming breath she submerged herself once more into the visions.

A vampire in Bella's room was surely a threat so why hadn't she seen anything?

The broken glass of the vase crunched under Carlisle's feet as he entered the room.

Sighing as his eyes fell on Alice.

"Alice did you break the vase?"

Sighing in annoyance as Carlisle's voice pulled her back to the present.

"Technically the cushion did!" she snapped.

Carlisle blinked in shock.

"Alice…" he began to reprimand her.

She cut him off huffing as she stood up.

"Fine I'll clean it up."

He scowled slightly. "I understand you're frustrated Alice but less of the attitude young lady."

Turning to head back up to his office he stopped when he caught her muttering rebelliously under her breath.

"No you don't…can't possibly understand…"

"What has gotten into you?" he asked incredulously.

Alice never answered back, even when she was upset she always tried to be polite and happy.

"It's that stupid mongrels fault." she suddenly burst out "If he wasn't around so much I'd be able to see things clearer."

"Jacob's been a good friend to Bella, him and his pack mates have always kept her safe."

"So I'm not a good friend then? Because I can't guarantee she'll be safe?"

Breathing heavily, she brushed the broken glass in to a pile.

"That's not what I said Alice."

Grumbling angrily she swept up the glass and stormed outside.

Carlisle came back down the stairs and settled on the sofa waiting for her to come back in.

Alice may have wanted to be left alone but it was clear she wasn't handling the pressure of recent weeks well, and his compassinate nature made him desperate to help her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Carlisle looked up to see a guilty looking Alice standing in the doorway.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked indicating for her to join him.

"I don't know what happened." she admitted. "I mean I know I sometimes get things wrong but I've never missed anything this important before."

Carlisle stayed quiet letting her get it all out of her system, he simply rubbed her arm soothingly.

"What if something bad had happened? What if they'd hurt Bella or Charlie? I mean what else have I missed?

I'm meant to be able to protect my family, that's the point of having this gift right?

What good am I if I can't do that?"

She threw her hands up in frustration.

"I think you're expecting to much of yourself Alice. You've been trying to keep watch on so much.

I have no doubt that had there been any danger you would have seen it."

She scoffed, shaking her head, refusing to believe him.

"And what do you mean what good are you if you can't do that? Alice you are a bigger part of this family than just our personal psychic."

"I just feel kind of lost right now, we all know some kind of fights brewing, what if I miss something and someone gets hurt?"

Her voice was soft and when she looked up at Carlisle her eyes were wide with fear.

"I mean look at what nearly happened to Edward the last time I messed up."

Carlisle gently brushed her hair back.

"That was Edwards choice Alice, it wasn't your fault." His voice cracked slightly as he thought about nearly loosing Edward.

"But if I'd seen…"

He cut her off "Alice you are not single-handedly responsible for the safety of our family."

He smiled "You can never fully understand how much I appreciate the way you keep watch over all of us.

You've told us all enough times your gift isn't perfect and I'll admit to being at fault when I rely far to much on you."

"I like being able to help." She said simply.

Carlisle lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"And you do. But as your father it's my responsibility to make sure you don't push yourself to hard, and at the moment Alice you are."

"But…"

"No 'buts' Alice, you need to relax, you need a break. You need to go hunting firstly, then spend some time with Jasper, he's worried about you, I'm sure he wouldn't even mind being dragged shopping!"

Alice giggled a little.

"Sorry Carlisle, I know I haven't been the funnest person to be around lately."

He hugged her tight.

"Don't worry about it Alice. In a house full of teenagers you get used to the tantrums."

That made her giggle again.

"Just promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"I will." she promised hugging him back.

"Daddy?" she asked in the voice specially reserved for when she wanted something.

"Yes Alice?"

She pulled back biting on her lip a little.

"Would you come hunting with me?"

A massive smile broke over his face.

"Of course I will."

She beamed back at him.

"Thank you daddy."

**A.N. **

**So I'm a little unsure about this one it didn't work as well as I'd hoped.**

**Sorry if you think Alice is a little OOC at the beginning, I just wanted to try something a bit different.**

**Please review.**


End file.
